THE KILLER PEACOCKS ARE COMING! SAVE THE CHILDREN!
by Ralph Wiggum
Summary: AU fic. Not all the digidestined have met yet!If you like Izzy you should read!Flame if you must!Do your worst.Constructive critisizm always welcome.Title only serves as attention grabber.has nothing to do with fic.


Yo!! Sup my dawgs, my homeez, my posse, my peeps?!! . . .Alrighty, enough of that!! Enjoy the fic! *Sing the following to the Oscar Meyer song: My disclaimer has a first name; it's: I--D--O--N--T; My disclaimer has a second name; it's:O--DOUBLE U (W)--N! I like to write it every fic so you know that I don't own it! My disclaimer is almost done 'cause: me no own no digimon!! (I'm crazy; I know!!)

  
  


THE KILLER PEACOCKS ARE COMING!!!

  
  
  
  


Izzy was rigorously working in the lab, making the final touches to his newest invention. Well, it actually wasn't his invention. It was mostly because of Jedi's engineering skills and knowledge (that can only be obtained by those who are hundreds of years old) that made this machine, not only plausible, but possible, as well. But Izzy was responsible for nearly half of the work, which was quite an accomplishment, seeing that he's only a sophomore in college. Not only that, but philosopher after philosopher and scientist after scientist could only dream of what both he and Jedi were about to accomplish. It was history in the making! What was about to happen in the next couple of weeks would have the wisest and most intelligent of men awestruck for years to come. It would be quite a miraculous discovery.

The past few weeks had been terribly straining for Izzy. 'But that's all about to change' he thought to himself, while welding two steel plates together. 'I can't believe I've spent the last fourteen days working on this! Jesus, (pronounce it:Hay-seus) if you really exist. . .please let it work!!' Izzy continued to weld as he faded deeper into his thoughts. 

'I can't believe I'm still sane! I've been working practically 24/7 on it! . . . .Hmmm. . .maybe I am insane and I don't know it! People who are insane, sincerely don't think they are. . . Take Mimi for example! She's crazy! But she really doesn't think it Hmmm. . .have I gone crazy. . .Well, I must have. I'm talking to myself. . .and I'm answering!! Well, maybe I'm not since I'm admitting the possibility of having lost my sanity. Or am I right? Am I really insane? Maybe I'm just barely grasping on to the last remnants of my sanity, and I'll crack at any moment, if I continue to work on this hunk of junk any longer. . . .Well. . .that's enough of an excuse for me! Time for a break!!. . .'

He moved away from his nearly complete creation, trying to find a way to peel himself from his thoughts. Desperately searching for anything that would distract him, he stared along the surface of his desk. His gaze crossing paths with his 'N SYNC CD, he let out a sigh of relief. 'Ahhh. . .my trusty, non-offensive, pointless, disturbingly lame, stupid, American, pop music. . .how would I live without you?' Sliding the disc into his walkman, Izzy began to wail along with the catchy, shallow tune, as well as reminiscing the events that made this song so special to him. 

'If this wasn't 'our' song, I would be totally humiliated by listening to it. I can't believe this song ever became popular. I find it offensive that people are so dense, that they find entertainment from this piece-of-crap CD. Any two year old could've written these lyrics, and yet these overly materialistic "musicians", who are completely naive to their own homosexuality, rely on other people to write the song for them. How stupid can these guys be? Even Davis has more sense than they do!!' Izzy angrily thought to himself. Suddenly realizing that he was tapping his foot to the beat, he decided that this was one of those times when he should be more open-minded. 'Well. . .I guess it's not all bad. It is 'our' song, after all. And as much as I hate to admit it, it is rather catchy. . . So. . .what the hell. . .' "Shoooww me the meaning of beeeeeiiiinnnnng lonelyyyyyy! Issssss thiis the feeling I neeeed to walk wiiiiittth! Teeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll me whyyyyyyyyyyy IIIIIIIII caaaaaaaannnnn't beee there where you aaaare! There's something missing from my heeeeeeaaaaartttttt!" he howled at the top of his lungs.

An unnoticed figure watched in amusement from the doorway. 'Should I interrupt him? He's pretty cute when he acts like this. And I don't want to embarrass him. . .but I've been waiting such a long time to see him. I don't know if I can wait any longer. . .All well. . .He'll just have to be embarrassed!' . . ."I didn't know you missed me THAT much," a smooth, brisk voice blurted out across the room.

Izzy's eyes widened. 'Could it be?' he pondered. He quickly turned around, his eyes widening. "You're back!. . .I didn't hear you come in! . . .Umm. . .how long have you been here?" Izzy asked, blushing.

"Awww. . .is that the 'Almighty Koushiro Izumi' blushing?' the figure teased. "Aww. . .Don't be embarrassed! I thought you were really cute. . . I've missed you." 

"Me too! I was hoping you'd be back soon. . .How's the Digital World doing?"

"It's fine; But not nearly as fine as you." the figure flirted.

Blushing again, Izzy gave his companion a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "Wow! I can't believe you're finally back. How long has it been?"

"A month! Way too long if you ask me!"

"Yep! We should make up for lost time! How about going for a walk with me tonight?" Izzy asked hopefully. He'd been wondering when his companion would come back, for the longest time.

"I can't!" the figure announced, in a matter-of-fact tone.

What? Why not?" he shouted, disappointedly.

"You can't either. . .Jedi needs you to get this thing done by the end of the week." the person declared, pointing to Izzy's machine.

"What? I've been killing myself for the past two weeks on it! Can't he wait an extra night? It's almost done!" Izzy whined.

"You know Jedi! All he ever does is bitch, bitch, bitch. I don't think he'll wait! . . .Why don't you hurry up and finish? Next week, I promise to take you out for something really special!!"

"Urrggghhh!! How do I let Jedi talk me into these things?" he rhetorically questioned

"I don't know! If you don't make it as a scientist. . .maybe you should start a new career as a doormat. I mean, you do let people walk all over you! You really need to learn how to say 'no'!"

"Cute!. . .That's not what you said the last time we were in bed together!!" Izzy shot sarcastically.

Now it was the figure's turn to blush. Quickly trying to change the subject, the person asked"So, what made you start listening to 'our' song? I thought you weren't gonna listen to it again until I got back!"

"I know! I know! I started thinking too much again. . .and I needed it to get my mind off things. I've been going crazy trying to finish this damn thing in time for Jedi ."

"Well. . .I'd be glad to help! What do you need me to do?" the person offered.

"Umm. . .I don't know if that's such a good idea! The only way you know how to fix machines is by aimlessly giving them a couple of whacks. I think you'll do more harm than good."

"Oh c'mon, Brainiac! You really think I'm too dense to help you?!"

"Yes! But I'll let you help anyway! . . .Hand me that screw driver over there!"

"Kay. . . .Tentomon said that he's missed you a lot! He can't wait to see you."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's outside. He wanted to give us a few minutes alone together."

"Oh. . .what about Agumon?"

"He's out there with Tentomon. Should we let them come in? I don't know how much longer Tentomon can wait. He practically pissed himself when I said that I would bring him to see you."

"Yeah. . .C'mon Tai! Let's go get them. I haven't seen Tento in practically forever!" The two boys quickly walked out of the room, hand in hand. "I really do need to get this damn thing off my mind. It's driving me crazy! It still has several bugs that need fixing" Izzy said, pointing to his invention.

"Yeah. . .Well. . . Right now, let's just go get Tentomon and Agumon."

"But-."

"No 'but's'! Like you said: 'You've been thinking too much! Just let yourself relax for a couple of minutes and go have some fun with Tentomon."

"Alright! Alright!" Izzy grunted, thinking of all the work that still had to be done. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. 'I might be an over-achieving nerd, but I like to relax once in a while too!' he thought to himself. Trying to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, he quickly followed Tai out the door. 'At least we'll be going on another adventure. After being in the digital world and fighting monster after monster after monster, the routine of normal life does seem rather boring!. . .After all, anything, even work, is fun with Tai!!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorry for the lame ending!*Alrighty. . .that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it sucked so bad. It'll get better. Did I surprise you with the Taishiro. I surprised myself! I never write things that don't surround Sora! Go me!

I'M TAKING REQUESTS!! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT! YOUR VOTE MATTERS! IT MIGHT NOT IN THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE . . .BUT IT DOES HERE! SUBMIT YOUR VOTE. . .AND I'LL DO ALL I POSSIBLY CAN TO WRITE WHAT YOU WANT! 

  
  


'What is this machine that Izzy's building? What will Tai explain to Izzy? Will killer peacocks ever appear in this fic. . .or is it just another spontaneous title? Will there be more weak attempts of humor?' The answers to these questions and more on the next Digimon:Digital Monsters!!!

  
  


PS: Please note the sarcasm I used when I wrote about 'N SYNC! I hate them. I despise them with a passion. They need to stop denying their homosexual tendencies and come out of the closet! I wouldn't loath them so much if they'd just admit that they're gay. There's nothing wrong with being gay! Being gay is one thing! Not being true to yourself is something else entirely!!


End file.
